hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Life
A New Life is the fifth mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Following Agent 47's elimination of a state's witness in the previous mission, he must eliminate another witness living in the San Diego suburbs. Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra is a former Cuban crime lord who plans to turn against his former associates, and has evidence in the form of a microfilm which 47 must retrieve. The mission is set when the Sinistras are setting up a birthday party for their youngest child, although the house is under heavy protection by federal agents. Background Outcome 47 eliminates Vinnie Sinistra and retrieves the microfilm, which was concealed inside his wife's necklace. Mission information Briefing We're sending you down to the other end of the state, 47. The target's a gangster by the name of Vinnie Sinistra. He's in a witness protection program pending a court appearance later this month. Our client wants to be sure Sinistra doesn't make it to the witness box. Sinistra's also got some hard evidence that can't be allowed to see the light of day. Our clients think it may be on a bit of microfilm, ensure that you retrieve it. Sinistra is extremely unstable and hasn't taken well to suburban life. They're having a birthday party for the youngest child on Sunday, and this may give you the angle you need to get in. The house is being monitored and protected by the feds, so extreme discretion is required. Tread lightly, 47. Objectives # Kill Vinnie Sinistra. # Retrieve microfilm. # Escape the suburb. Intel # Garbage trucks can dispose of all kinds of waste. # The surveillance team has an unhealthy appetite for donuts. # Vinnie has complained about the neighbor's son taking pot shots into the garden with an air rifle. # Vinnie lives close to a veterinary surgeon. Sometimes a vet needs to tranquilize wild animals! # Rumor has it that Vinnie's wife flirts with hired staff, but Vinnie trusts her completely. # Some field agents are too nosy in teenage girls' rooms. # A barbecue is being prepared for the party. Be careful with flammable liquids! # Vinnie just bought a very expensive and unusual necklace for his wife. Weapons Firearms File:H&K USP Compact.jpg |'SLP .40' Carried by FBI agents. File:Taurus Raging Bull M.480.jpg |'Bull .480' Carried by Vinnie Sinistra File:Air Rifle.jpg |'Air Rifle' Found in the treehouse. File:H&K MP7.jpg |'MP7' Carried by backup FBI agents. Found in security room. File:Nailer.jpg |'Nailer' Found in the basement. Melee File:Baseball Bat.jpg |'Baseball bat' Found in the garage. File:Hedge Cutters.jpg |'Hedge Cutter' Carried by the woman gardening across the street from the Sinistra's house. File:Kitchen Knife.jpg |'Kitchen knife' Found in the kitchen. Disguises File:FBI Agent Disguise.png|'FBI Agent' Permitted in all areas unrestricted. File:Clown Disguise.png|'Clown' Permitted only in the kitchen and main hallways. Permitted upstairs only when accompanied by Mrs. Sinistra. File:Caterer Disguise.png|'Caterer' Permitted only in the kitchen and main hallways. Permitted upstairs only when accompanied by Mrs. Sinistra. File:Pool Cleaner Disguise.png|'Pool Cleaner' Permitted only in the kitchen and main hallways. Permitted upstairs only when accompanied by Mrs. Sinistra. File:Garbage Man Disguise.png|'Garbage Man' Permitted access to the garbage bags outside the Sinistra house, and in the private backyards of other houses. Notes * Completing this mission for the first time will unlock the 10th and 11th weapon upgrades. * The FBI agents will call for backup if alerted. Two limos containing backup units will arrive armed with more powerful MP7s. They will station themselves at different points around the house, making it much trickier to go undetected. ** Backup agents being summoned will not affect the mission rating. * The dog guarding Vinnie's backyard is named King. Entering the backyard without an appropriate disguise will cause the dog and a nearby FBI agent to attack 47. * If the FBI agent in the surveillance van catches you stealing the donuts, he will give a warning to return them before becoming hostile. * Corky the Clown often goes to his own vehicle to sneak a drink. He can be sedated or killed and his body hidden in a box in the back of the van. * The garbage truck can be used to dispose of bodies or to make accident kills; the body capacity is infinite. * There is an Air Rifle in a treehouse overlooking the Sinistra's backyard and the side yard with the dog. Ammunition for the rifle can be found in the veterinarian's office opposite the Sinistra's house, and can be poisoned to make it lethal. **Attempting to carry the Air Rifle to the outdoor ICA crate undetected to add to 47's collection is very difficult. An alternative approach is to throw the rifle into the backyard, where it will be found by an FBI agent and stored in the security room. From there the rifle can be retrieved and taken into the basement, where another ICA crate can be found. * Knocking Mrs. Sinistra out while she is in the pool will result in an accident kill, as unconscious NPCs who touch water automatically drown. * There are two bottles of lighter fluid scattered throughout the level (one in the basement and one in the tool shed). If you have the pool boy outfit and talk to Vinnie's wife, she'll invite you upstairs. Afterwards, she will fall asleep. Take her necklace, then rig the barbecue next to the pool with both bottles of lighter fluid. Easter Egg * A hidden scenario occurs if the necklace is retrieved and both lighter fluid bottles that can be found in the level are used to sabotage the barbecue. When Mrs. Sinistra catches fire, the FBI agents outside will line up alongside the pool and applaud, performing a Mexican wave when Mrs. Sinistra jumps into the pool. Bugs ;Xbox 360 * It's not possible to throw bodies or push people over the upstairs interior balcony. Trivia * There are 32 NPCs on this level. Included in this 21 bodyguards (8 backup) and the dog to watch out for. * This is the only mission in Blood Money where backup units can arrive from the outside of the map to provide support to guards. ** Curiously, Vinnie Sinistra's death will not trigger backup being called. * Disposing of Mrs. Sinistra's body by dumping it in the sewers or in the garbage truck, without having first taking the microfilm necklace from her body, will result in instant mission failure. * The license plates of all the garbage truck and the Clown van are "BADBLOD", either "Bad Blood" misspelled or "bad blod", which in Danish literally means "Bath Blood". * The license plates of the caterer's delivery vehicle say "MUNCH1"; "munch" means to eat something with a continuous and often audible action of jaws. * In reality the Federal Bureau of Investigation does not run the Witness Security Program, that belongs to the United States Marshals Service. * The TV has a picture of a tropical jungle with closed captions on the bottom of the screen. The captions in white text read: "Sometimes some water can be a big reward a day like this". * The name of the catering company, Wong Wei Dung, could be an innuendo for "Wrong Way Shit" since dung is another word for excrement. * The mound of dirt the woman is planting her flowers on top is shaped like she is burying something. * The client who ordered this hit is female and lost her place in the Cuban government after the hit. * There are two versions of the FBI disguise appearing on the level: one with sunglasses and one without. * This mission is mentioned in the "World of Assassination" trailer for HITMAN™. The narrator mentions that "....in San Diego, an informant is killed in an accident, a microfilm is stolen and a mafia trial is cancelled for lack of evidence" with the year 2004 on the screen, which is the year that this mission takes place.Hitman: ICA References Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions Category:Hitman: Blood Money